White Snow and the Beast
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: A spine off from the original Beauty and the Beast.. A rose exchanged for a rose, it has always been like that, and in this case, a maiden for another maiden.. RWBY Weiss/Adam
1. The encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The encounter**

Several trees were chopped off, falling apart from one other and created loud thudding sound as they crashed onto each other and onto the ground.

Adam has no idea why he decided to do that, he just felt the need to take his anger out on something. That incident on the train, and the way Blake left him, it's all too irritated for him to handle. Are the life of those people are more important to her than getting the job done ? He can only wondered, after mindlessly swinging his blade, cutting off the tree branches around him.

"Doesn't matter anymore.." He mumbled to himself. What done is done, and he isn't the type of person who would spends too much time dwelling on the past. Took one last glance at the burning train, he headed off..

* * *

The thin jacket was obviously not designed to keep Weiss warm, or anyone for that matter. The temperature kept on dropping as the night comes, and the thick snow around her wasn't helping either. The singer was in the middle of nowhere, all alone and did not have any sort of equipment but her trusted rapier and a few bags of snack she stole from the kitchen. Half regretted, half tired, Weiss decided to rest for the night.

Spotted a small cave nearby, the white haired girl decided it was better than nothing and curled herself inside, her boots poked out, 'Not too bad for the first outside the castle' She though, buried her face on her knees. Everyone in the castle must have found out that she went missing by now, and they will send people out to search for her as soon as possible, but as long as Weiss kept her distant, she will be fine..

* * *

The sounds of footsteps crunched on the snow woke her up, and she quickly tightens her grip on Myrtenaster. From the limited view she had while sitting inside the small cave, Weiss could see a pair of black shoes walking toward to her – the cave was too small to completely hide herself inside.

"I can see you.." Weiss gulped, it was a man. And he didn't sound friendly, not one bit, "Get out.."

Had no other option, the singer crawled out from the small cave to face the man. He gave her the impression that he is twice her size, wearing all black with a scary looking mask that covered half of his face, 'He can see me with that ?' She questioned herself, taking glances at that strange mask. The strange man suddenly grabbed her left wrist before she could even react, and pulled her closer, his eyes were fixed at her weapon.

"Fancy rapier for a little girl.." He commented, "It's rather..unique.."

Biting her lips, the singer tried not to make any sounds, only stayed still and let him stare at her weapon as long as he wanted while she looked away. As much she would like to get away from him, it would be wiser to give this strange man a chance to examine her weapon – Weiss felt like he isn't an easy opponent..

"I can see that Schnee's crest.." His grip loosen, but at the same time, he leaned closer, his face was only an inch away from her. Even when it's dark, she could still felt the hint of danger in his voice. A single droplet of sweat made its way down from her forehead and before she could even give it a second thought, Weiss yanked her hand off his grip and ran off.

* * *

She had no clue where she was running, but she has to get away from that man. Turning left on her feet, the singer leaned on a tree to catch her breath, hand clutched onto her chest, 'I need to..get out of here..' Weiss thought and picked herself up. Her legs wobbled after all those hours of running, and she has little energy left with her right now, but if that man caught up to her..

It only took Adam one hand to grab the girl by the collar of her jacket and effortlessly slammed her against a tree. Normally he wouldn't take advantage of a weak person, especially a girl, but if she is indeed one of those royal scum… Chances that he would come across another one alone could be very low.

"W-what do.. you want f-from.. me.. ?" He obviously has done a good job hurting the young girl – her face went pale and she coughed out some blood. One hand still holding the jacket's collar to keep her from falling, he brought the blunt end of his katana under her chin and lifted her face up, forcing the girl to look at him. With the help of moonlight, he could make out her feature: A young girl, probably no more than 16, with pale skin – which was even paler after she was being slammed against a tree, and icy blue eyes. His attention was fixed upon that scar across her left eye, and Adam wondered if she received it from a battle. Her long white hair reminded him of the people from the higher rank – those that has everything without working for it.

"What's your name, girl ?" It was more an order than a question to Weiss, and it was an irony seeing how she has always been the one who give out orders. The cold end of his weapon was pressed harder on her neck, as if to demand an answer from the singer.

Or else.

"..White.." Weiss managed to cough the word out. She wasn't sure what that man would do if he knew her true identity.

"Occupation ?"

"..P-performer.. Sword d-dancer.." Prayed that that man won't see through her lies, Weiss decided to go all the way with it, "..Royal performer.."

"Good girl.." Adam chuckled and let go of her, watching fell to her knees as he strapped the katana back to the leather belt around his waist, "You will fetch quite a price.."

_To be continue_

* * *

__**Author note:** Hello everyone, ThanhnuFia is speaking. I'm recently stop almost every Maple Story's activities and joined the RWBY fandom, so if you are one of my old fan from Maple Story, I apologize for not being active in the fandom anymore. I've grew out of it, as the community is becoming worse and worse everyday.

And if you are still reading this, it means that you either don't care or you just meet me. I welcome you to read and enjoy my RWBY fanfic. This isn't my first RWBY fanfic, just letting you know, but this will be my first long shot in the fandom. I do hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, some feedback will be amazing too~

I'll move this to the correct section if ff decide to have a RWBY section once the series if out.


	2. Dominate and discipline

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dominate and discipline**

"We will settle here for the night.." Said the man with crimson colored hair as he pushed Weiss down, forcing her to sit on a dry stump. The girl has no idea where she was right now, as she has been led around blindly by him, with the promise that if she ever try to run away, he will hunt her down.

"And I guarantee it will be slow and painful.." He said

Weiss sat still, her eyes fixed on the ground as she heard the sound of him breaking branches and tossing them in front of her, before lighted them with a single match. The singer was surprise, never for once she has seen a fire this big before. Drawing from the books and scented candle, but only till now that Weiss was able to see it with her own eyes..

"What's with the look ?" His voice snapped her out of her though, and the white haired girl looked up to see the man tossing more tree branches into the open flame, "Never see a campfire before ?"

"O-of course I've seen them..!" The words slipped through her lips, "P-plenty of time!". Weiss couldn't afford to let the man has his doubt right now, if she wished to get out of this alive. She could use her magic, but it will drain her energy - having her only weapon taken away from her.

It would be wise to remain the image of a harmless little girl.

For now.

* * *

Sleeping on the cold snow wasn't as bad as the princess thought it would be.

Especially when a certain male suddenly became nice and let her use his long and thick jacket.

The first drop of sunlight woke her up, her icy blue eyes fluttered open, but it was all she needed to carry on with her plan.

Getting rid of the pair of boots, Weiss rolled her hair all together into a tight bun, secured it with the tiara - look was no longer matter to her in this situation. The thick jacket slipped off her shoulder as the white haired girl slowly made her way next to him and the rapier on the tip of her toes - she wasn't the one who cannot apply her skills to different situation. His hand barely touched them, and she only had to bend down...

The scent of an unknown flower raised his guard, and from the small holes on his mask, he was able to see her face close upon her. The tips of her fingers brushed on his hand, and Adam mentally forced himself to stay still - this girl has proven to him that she wasn't any of those 'normal' selfish royal scum he had met. The scent and her footsteps slowly faded away, and he allowed himself to get up from lying down, 'Promises are made to be broken, but perhaps I can make an exception..'

From the top of the highest tree in the forest, Weiss could see the castle standing proudly on top of a cliff, and in the opposite direction 'There is a village!'.

Landed softly on the snowy ground, the singer took one last glance behind her back to make sure she wasn't being followed before she headed south. The weather is much calmer than yesterday – it was no longer snow and windy, 'Perfect'

Little did she know, the situation was perfect, just not for her...

* * *

The creatures of the shadow growled lowly as their target – a lone human, was making her way to an empty field ahead. The tallest one, acted like a leader of the pack, growled at other beowolves, as if to order them. They split into two small groups, one quickly disappeared behind the dead trees while the other half slowly, patiently followed the human.

Weiss clutched onto her jacket, her mind wandered off and wondered what would her parents think of her. Her chest clenched, was that guilty she just feel ? She had no idea. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her pace up the hill.

She isn't who she said she is.

Skillful, yet inexperienced.

Smart, yet naïve.

Adam chuckled when the girl found herself trapped in between the two groups of beowolves, all alone. Toyed with a loose string from his coat, the crimson haired warrior made himself comfortable on a high branch, enjoying his show. The girl sure can put up a fight - something a sword dancer obviously can't, and still looking graceful doing so.

His eyes narrowed when a trail of glittery dust followed her free hand down and turned into some sort of glowing platform on the snow and for a split second, Adam thought she disappeared and reappeared a few feet away away from the wolves. 'Magic, huh ?' Adam decided to interpere with this pointless fight. She has a lot to explain...

* * *

Her legs wobbled as the white haired girl through the field to the other side of the forest, with those beasts right behind her. Kept her head down, Weiss was going to cast another speed of Airstep, but she ended up bumped into something.

Or someone.

"Tired of running yet ?" The katana was unsheathed and with one wide swing, Adam slashed away every single wolves behind her. The expression on her face was priceless to him, as the young girl backed away from him, the blade of her weapon was pointed at him, "Think you can still fight, little girl ?" Gave her a cocky smile, he made his way toward the white haired girl.

"Stay away!" Adam raised an eyebrow at her as she pressed the tip of her rapier on his neck, "Or else you will d-die!". He could feel it dug into his skin a little, enough to draw some blood.

"Try me.." Her eyes widen, and her hands became shaky at his words – exactly what he had in mind. Naïve, inexperience and innocent, she wouldn't last a minute in a real battlefield. The rapier left a long scratch from his neck to shoulder as Adam merely knocked it off her hand – he has been through worse, and grabbed her by her wrists, "Not that I hate your perfume, cutie, but next time whip it off if you don't want to be chased by those Beowolves, or me"

The white haired girl yelped in pain as he tighten his hold on her right wrist and slowly bending it backward, while holding her still by the other hand, "W-what do you want from me ?!" She breathed out and gave it another attempt to yank away from him – a laughable attempt.

"You are not who you said you are.." His lips gently brush against the skin of her earlobe as he spoke slowly in a calm and soothing voice, sent shivers down to her spine. Weiss felt her heart speeded up when the man leaned even closer and breathed softly into her ear, still gripped on her wrists, 'Stay calm, Weiss! Stay calm!'

"I a-already told you.." Her right wrist was bended even more before she could even finish her sentences.

"You're a horrible liar, cutie.." Nibbled on her ear, Adam took a moment to savory her delicate skin, enjoying the way his prisoner was trembling, "Better spill the bean, before I lose my patient.."

Her knees buckled inward, her eyes fluttered close, and she couldn't breathe normally. Weiss did not have a single clue what this sensation is, or why he was doing this to her, "I'm not l-lying.. I.."

"Wrong answer" He stated and completely bended her wrist backward, breaking it.

* * *

Weiss fell down on her knees holding her broken wrist, tears streaming down on her cheeks as she backed away from him, "Y-you.. You beast!" She cried out, her right hand went numb and hung limply next to her side as she tried to get back up on her feet. Weiss can still run, she just needed to find Mytenaster...

Which was in his possession.

"Give it back! It belongs to me and my family!" She reached out for it, only to get kicked back down on the snowy ground. Never for once she felt so humiliated like she was right now, and Weiss felt frustrated at herself, unable to do anything.

She felt useless.

She looked vulnerable.

Adam wondered if he overdid it, breaking her both physically and mentally like that. Her hair was tangled together, blood of those wolves stained the dress she was wearing, and the jacket was tore into pieces, falling apart. This girl is fragile and pure just like her name.

"A beast am I, although not heartless" Tossed his jacket at the girl, he whispered, "Just do what I said, and I won't hurt you.."

* * *

**Author note:** According to some people, I made Weiss defenseless in the last chapter, so I'm just gonna say this here: She has been running for hours away from the castle, wearing nothing but a thin jacket in the middle of winter and she got like 30 minutes sleep before Adam found her. Yeah, Weiss can fight against a giant suit of armor, but she was in her top condition when that happen, and when she met Adam, she wasn't. I hope it makes some sense.

Also, this one is sorta a filter chapter.

Read and review! Thank you!


End file.
